Silver Daggers, Blue Stars
by Roxi Lee the Writer
Summary: Draco finds healthy rivalry in none other than Yvette Brooks, the beautiful muggleborn he spent so many years hating. But did he hate her, really?
1. Introduction

**Silver Daggers, Blue Stars**

Draco finds healthy rivalry in none other than Yvette Brooks, the beautiful muggleborn he spent so many years hating. But did he hate her, really?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of J.K Rowling's Harry Potter Series. **

**Title: **Silver Daggers, Blue Stars**  
>Author: <strong>Roxi Lee the Writer**  
>Main Characters: <strong>Draco Malfoy, Yvette Brooks**  
>Rating: <strong>M for mature/sexual content in future chapters, coarse language etc**  
>IntroductionAuthors Note: **This is my first ever fan fiction. It takes place in Draco's seventh year. It is AU in the sense that I'm going to pretend that Lord Voldemort never came back and just sort of disappeared after he killed Harry's parents (therefore Draco never had the task of killing Dumbledore, and his parents, whilst still being elitist snobs are no longer murderers or Death Eaters). There is still blood prejudice. Draco is still a prick* & the golden trio still exist. I will also be adding in a few of my own characters and stuff so if you don't like it, then don't read it. My main addition is Yvette Brooks, who is a year younger than Draco but was moved up a grade 'cause she's pretty damn clever. She's a Gryffindor and you'll find I've modelled her a tiny bit on aspects of Hermione Granger but because the latter annoys me I decided to create a whole new character. Lastly, the first chapter might be a bit slow and boring but I need to introduce Yvette. I promise it gets better! Okay I'm done rambling, please enjoy the story and I would _love _some reviews, suggestions and constructive criticism (pretty please don't flame at me I'm new to this). THANKYOU!

*but of course being a romantic fan fiction he has a whole other side...

* * *

><p>Yvette steadied herself as she made her way down the length of the train after her meeting in the prefect carriage, peering into the windows as she passed. There was a bunch of nervous first years looking wide eyed out at the blurry scenery, a group of Ravenclaws hunched over a chess set balanced precariously on a bench between the seats, and the infamous golden trio with the addition of Ginny Weasley. Hermione and Ron sat snogging each other's faces off, oblivious to the lovey dovey looks passing between Harry and Ginny, the latter of which sat perched on the former's lap with her hand dangerously high up The Boy Who Lived's thigh. Yvette rolled her eyes and moved on, passing a carriage of gossiping girls and finally settling on the one that contained Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan and Neville Longbottom. She slipped in and was greeted with smiles and enthusiastic hellos. Yvette dropped her worn black leather backpack on the floor and sunk into an empty seat at ease in her surroundings. She found that she could get along so much better with guys and counted a number of them as some of her best friends, a fact which got some nasty rumours about her being a "slag" and "tramp" spread around only last year. These sorts of rumours were the exact reason she wasn't interested in close friendships with any of her female peers.<br>'How was your summer Yvette?' Dean asked carefully. He knew Yvette didn't share much about her home life. She was a muggle born and from the little Dean knew, her parents weren't thrilled that their baby girl wouldn't be a doctor or a lawyer like they had hoped for so long, and were constantly comparing her to her older brother and sister, who hadn't inherited the magical gene. Yvette shrugged vaguely and gave a half smile.  
>'It was alright, how about yours?' she answered. After Dean's account of his action packed summer with interjections and interruptions from Seamus as they had spent most the holidays together, Yvette was relieved to have a bit of peace to read her book. Of course she loved the guys and could definitely hold her own in a conversation, but there were certain times when all she wanted was a little quiet to get lost in her own thoughts, which is exactly what she did until the train pulled to a stop at Hogsmeade Station.<p>

The feast went by as usual, with the sorting ceremony and various announcements. To nobody's surprise, Hermione Granger was made Head Girl. Hermione wore a smug look on her face, poorly concealed with a mask of humility. Yvette smirked inwardly to herself at the thought of how Hermione would react if she found out that Yvette herself had been offered the spot of Head Girl first, but declined it because she was already prefect and more recently, the Gryffindor quidditch house captain. A little surprisingly, Harry Potter was made Head Boy; nobody thought his grades were really _that _good, but Yvette supposed there were other contributing factors for his appointment as Head Boy. Not to mention the blatantly obvious favouritism displayed by the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore. The other houses looked a little peeved at the Head students being solely from Gryffindor, but cheered up once dessert arrived in front of them. Soon enough, the students were dismissed and Yvette began rounding up the first year Gryffindors.

The next morning was a Friday, but the students didn't start classes until Monday the next week, giving them plenty of time to settle in. Regardless of this, Yvette was up at 6 in the morning as usual. She loved waking up when the sun was still rising and feeling like she was getting a head start on the day. Every morning she would go for a jog around the school for half an hour and was feeling pretty good about settling back in to her old routine. There was just one glitch. The infamous Draco Malfoy opted to take his runs at the same time each day. Despite her attempts to plan a route that wouldn't include him, Yvette always managed to run into him (sometimes literally). Truth be told, it probably wasn't such a bad thing, as his onslaughts of insults helped her run faster just to get away from him, or when she decided to join in with the verbal sparring, gave an extra edge to her morning exercise. He was pretty good competition.  
>That morning as Yvette slipped out of bed, splashed her face with cold water and pulled her golden blonde hair back from her face she studied herself in the mirror, something she hadn't done in a long time. Her eyes, a deeper blue right now, stared back at her. Yvette's eyes were interesting. They constantly went through a myriad of different shades. Sometimes they were a dark intense blue, a cloudy greyish hue, or even a piercing crystal blue colour. But they were always blue.<br>Yvette gave herself a cheesy smile and tucked her wand into the pockets of her shorts, almost forgetting it after a summer of not being allowed to use magic. Most of the people in her grade were already seventeen, so could freely use magic outside of school, but Yvette was a year younger than her peers having been skipped ahead a grade after displaying magical talent beyond her years. She knew Hermione Granger always had a little grudge against her because of it but it didn't bother Yvette who always viewed everyone as her equal, whether they were considered of a lower or higher class than her. Her parents always told her it was a flaw of character to not respect societal classes. Yvette's opinion was that if everyone was created equal, why should they not be treated that way? And so she set out for her run with the boy who had _such _a different opinion to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. Short Chapter (more of an intro). That is it so far. I know, pretty boring and very little happening but like I said, I needed to introduce the lovely Miss Yvette Brooks. We will see much more character interaction in the following chapters where the interesting stuff starts to happen. One question- would you the readers (assuming there are some) like more of a cat and mouse game with Draco and Yvette, or would you prefer them to get into a romance sooner? Or a happy medium? Please review and let me know, it would make my day. Suggestions are appreciated too. <strong>

**Yours sincerely and rather tiredly, **

**Roxi Lee the Writer**


	2. Yes, a Truce

**Hello now is where actual stuff starts to happen. I decided to make that first "chapter" just the introduction. This is the first official chapter but you still need to read the introduction to understand what's going on. Enjoy!**

**p.s. please review, let me know if you want it continued**

* * *

><p>Draco stretched out on his bed, yawning and squinting in the dim light. He got up and changed into a pair of track pants and pulled on a t-shirt. He shared his dorm with four other seventh year Slytherins, all of whom were still fast asleep as it was only 6 in the morning and there weren't any classes today. Draco laced up his trainers to go for a run. When he was out in the open air of the Hogwarts grounds he relaxed a little. To him the dungeons where the Slytherins lived and slept were stifling, damp and always left him feeling a little tense. As his shoulders loosened and he got into a steady pace he found himself coming up behind a certain blonde Gryffindor girl who always happened to be out running this time of the morning too. She was wearing only grey short shorts and a tight scarlet tank top. Her slightly wavy hair was up in a high ponytail that swayed across her back as she ran. She looked good, Draco couldn't deny it. But she was a mudblood. Regardless of blood status, he pushed himself into a sprint to catch up with her.<p>

Yvette heard Draco approaching and called out to him. 'Missed me that much did you Malfoy?'  
>He scoffed and replied with 'You wish, mudblood.'<br>'After all this time, that's the best you can do?' she said, unfazed by his casual use of the insult. It had become second nature to hear it coming from him.  
>'I'm just getting warmed up Brooks, it'll get better'<br>'Even your excuses are lame' Yvette teased.  
>'You're asking for it now' he warned.<br>'Go on then, give it your best shot' she countered. Draco just rolled his eyes and sped away from her. Yvette smirked at his back and, not to be outdone, broke into a sprint and flew past him until she could no longer hear his steady breathing behind her. Their morning runs always went this way until one of them let the other "win" and take the lead, which Yvette had gotten today. When she got back to the dormitories after her lap of the grounds she showered and got changed into a pair of well fitted jeans and a plain white t-shirt. She cast a quick spell to dry her hair and braided it back off her face as she usually did it. Lastly she put on a coat of her lip balm and sprayed a bit of her signature vanilla, lavender & geranium perfume over her wrists and neck. Yvette didn't really wear makeup and often amazed her dorm mates with the speed at which she got get ready in the mornings. It was only 7 by the time she got to the great hall for breakfast with her current book in tow.

That evening at 5, Draco and Yvette, along with the rest of the prefects, made their way to the headmaster's office for their first official meeting. When they arrived a very proud looking Head Girl handed out the seventh year prefect's patrol schedules. Yvette waved at Dean Thomas, another Gryffindor house prefect, who gave her a sympathetic smile. She frowned and made her way over to him. 'What is it?' she asked.  
>'Just look at your schedule,' he replied, 'they've gone for the "inter-house unity" approach'.<br>Yvette opened up the piece of parchment and groaned at the pairings.

_Monday: Ernie Macmillan & Pansy Parkinson  
>Tuesday: Dean Thomas &amp; Padma Patil<br>Wednesday: Yvette Brooks & Draco Malfoy  
>Thursday: Hannah Abbott &amp; Anthony Goldstein<br>Friday: Head Boy & Head Girl  
>Saturday &amp; Sunday: Professors<em>

_Patrols take place between 10:00pm and 11:30pm each night. Prefects should stay together at all times during patrols. These pairings will be used for all future Hogwarts events. _

'Yeah. Sorry,' Dean said comfortingly. Yvette shrugged her shoulders in reassurance that it was fine and turned to face Professor Dumbledore, who was beginning to give the prefects a briefing. She caught Draco's eye as she did, who looked extremely bored and had a constant sneer plastered on his face. Dumbledore cleared his throat to begin. In the speech Yvette was informed of little that she didn't already know, but was reminded that she could use the massive prefect's bathroom.

The rest of the weekend and the three days of school went by pretty uneventfully for Draco. He started quidditch training on Monday, the hour directly after Yvette finished hers. They were both seekers for their house teams and would play the first match that Saturday. On Wednesday night at five minutes to ten Draco made his way up to the great hall where he would be meeting Yvette for their patrol. She came only a minute after him. 'You're late, Brooks,' he smirked.  
>'No, you're early, Malfoy. So eager to see me I guess?' Yvette winked at him.<br>'Eager to spend an hour and a half of my time with you? Unlikely!' he replied as he started heading for the staircase to begin their rounds. Yvette followed at a swift walked and decided she should be the one to propose a truce, as he was obviously not going to any time soon.  
>'Look,' she began reasonably, 'seeing as we are going to be spending every Wednesday night together, why don't we lay off the insults a little?'. Draco looked at her uncertainly.<br>'Are you proposing a truce, Brooks?' he asked.  
>'Merlin he's got it already! <em>Yes, <em>Malfoy, I _am _proposing a truce. Was it _that _obvious?' Yvette exclaimed sarcastically. Sarcasm was a very favoured tone of hers.  
>'Oh you're so funny, mudblood,' Draco drawled, annoyed at Yvette's patronising comment.<br>'Hey! No more name calling, Malfoy. Is it that hard for you to keep a civil tongue? Didn't your mother ever teach you manners?' she scolded him, but she was smiling a little. Draco looked down at her sparkling eyes and the subtle smile on her lips. He couldn't take his eyes off those lips. They were perfectly shaped, with a defined cupid's bow and a natural rosy colour that matched the gentle glow in her cheeks. He found his own lips curving up into a smile.

Yvette noticed the small smile emerging on Draco's face. It brought his usually brooding (but undeniably handsome...) features into a whole new perspective. 'You should smile more often,' she said absentmindedly, without even thinking about what she was saying. Draco looked shocked and the smile disappeared from his face. At the compliment his exterior went icy, but he could feel warmth spreading through his chest that he hadn't felt in a long time.  
>'I'm... I'm sorry?' Yvette said awkwardly, 'I guess I shouldn't have said that out loud'. Draco realised how rude his reaction must have been. But why did he care if Yvette was offended? He convinced himself it was simply because he was a Malfoy, and when Malfoys made promises (or truces, in this case), they stuck to them.<br>'No, I'm sorry. Just forget about it okay? We'll start again. Maybe not quite _so _civil,' he told her. Yvette looked relieved.  
>'Agreed,' she smiled.<br>'So, um, how was your summer?' Draco asked cautiously. Yvette looked away and her expression turned stony.  
>'Uh, not so bad, I guess. Didn't really do much...' she replied. Draco saw Yvette's face and understood. He could relate to not wanting to share a great deal about their families.<br>'Mine was the same,' he added. Yvette turned to look at him and smiled again, but didn't say anything. He got it too. The rest of the patrol went by in relative quiet, with the odd comment here and there about school life. They both went to bed feeling pretty good about their truce.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter: Draco &amp; Yvette have a bit of a quarrel with an unexpected resolution<strong>

**Yours Sincerely,**

**Roxi Lee the Writer**


	3. Angry

**Hey again, I know this was a **_**very **_**quick update (like, instant) but that's just because I already had the chapter written and I couldn't wait to share it. I hope you enjoy it, Pretty please read and review, I need to know whether to continue this fan fiction or not. **

* * *

><p>The day after their truce was different. They didn't bump into each other on their run, which wasn't uncommon but left both of them feeling a little cheated out of their... well what could they call it? It wasn't exactly a friendly chat, but maybe with their truce it would have been different. Regardless, it didn't happen. Classes went by as usual. They shared a lot of them, but were always at opposite ends of the room. Lunch, however, was a different affair. Yvette and Draco <em>did <em>bump into each other there, and quite literally too. In the crowd of people shoving their way into the great hall Yvette was pushed and fell into a rock solid chest that happened to belong to Draco Malfoy. He caught her and steadied her, looking down into her flushed face. And then he smiled at her, in front of half the school. He must have realised his mistake because a second later he roughly let her out of his grip. 'Don't touch me you filthy mudblood,' he sneered, looking at her as if she was something disgusting on his shoe. Yvette just stared back at him, lost for words, and turned on her heel to walk away from him.  
>'Yeah, run away, you cowardly Gryffindor scum,' he called after her. At this she stopped and turned around to face Draco again. In that moment her emotions went from shock, to rage, to disappointment.<br>'And to think, for a second there, I really believed you had it in you to be the bigger man,' she said simply with an expressionless face before turning to leave for the last time. Draco had to force himself not to call out to her to come back, that he was sorry, and hadn't meant a thing he said. But he knew it didn't matter whether he meant it or not, he had still said it, because he wanted to prove himself to his Slytherin "friends". Exactly why, he did not know. There was a lot he was confused about lately and now Yvette was hurt because he couldn't make up his mind. She was right; he couldn't be the bigger man, could he?

Yvette didn't go for her run the next day and neither did Draco, both figuring the other would be going and not wanting to run into them. Yvette was called to the front of the class in Transfiguration to present her paper on conjuration and deliberately avoided making eye contact with Draco. She knew it was probably childish but she didn't trust that she wouldn't start having a go at him right then and there. It's not that she expected him to be instantly changed and a better person because of their truce, she was an intelligent girl with common sense, but she had hoped he would have the decency to display even a little civility towards her. Instead he insulted her not once but twice in the most derogatory and common way. He couldn't even come up with an original insult. He was just scared of his friends finding out he was being friendly with a _mudblood_. It annoyed Yvette that decency between houses was such a foreign and frowned upon concept to the Slytherins.

Coincidentally, the particular Slytherin she was fuming over happened to be caught up in thoughts of Yvette. He watched her calmly present the complex paper she had researched and would have smirked at the peeved look on Hermione Granger's face if he hadn't been so angry with himself and the general state of the world. He had acted like a coward and a jerk yesterday and the funny thing was his so-called friends had congratulated him for it shortly afterwards. The night before when Draco had returned from his patrol with Yvette his friends knew something was up. Draco was almost _happy_. They started pressing him for information on his night with the Princess Mudblood of Gryffindor, as she was so aptly referred to in Slytherin circles. They started jumping to conclusions about what had happened, the most popular theory being a tryst in the broom cupboard. So Draco had to prove to them that there had in fact been no such occurrence. Now he let his thoughts wander and found himself subconsciously mulling over the idea of a... physical relationship... with Yvette; that long, golden hair falling over his shoulders and the deep blue eyes gazing up at him through her eyelashes. He knew she was fit as she played quidditch every week and ran every morning. Draco found his eyes raking up and down the length of her body and quickly snapped back to reality. What was he doing, thinking of her like that? He reassured himself that as he was male, and she was a perfectly attractive female, it was natural to be having these thoughts.

Double potions class was the last lesson of the day. Most the students fell asleep at some point throughout the two hours and were startled to be awoken by Professor Slughorn's booming dismissal. The students hurriedly filed out of the classroom but unluckily enough for Yvette, the Professor called out to a few people to stay behind. She groaned inwardly and turned to join Harry, Hermione (who was looking as irritatingly peppy about learning as usual), Blaise Zabini and Draco at Slughorn's desk. This happened pretty often; their potions professor liked to keep track of his favourite students. After a few minutes of meaningless chatter they were finally allowed to go. Hermione and Harry dashed ahead leaving Yvette in the company of Draco and Blaise. Both looked down at her, the former rather awkwardly and the latter with an air of superiority. The three of them left the classroom and when out of earshot of the professor Blaise asked Yvette, 'so, how does a mudblood like yourself get to be in one of the most prestigious clubs within Hogwarts?'  
>Yvette looked him straight in the eye. 'Do you seriously count the Slug Club as one of the most prestigious? I think you mean the most prestigious club you could <em>buy<em> your way into. The clubs with _real _prestige actually have standards,' she replied. Draco suppressed a smirk at this. What she said was true and also a very effective way of winding Blaise up. Draco waited to see how his Slytherin friend would react and was surprised to see he was at a loss for words. How did Yvette always manage to do this to people? She could manipulate her words to make people unsure of what to say next. He realised she had a bit of Slytherin in her after all. Blaise mumbled something that sounded like 'fucking filthy mudbloods' and stormed away, no doubt to hook up with yet another pure blood tramp. Draco and Yvette were left alone together for the first time in a couple of days. Yvette picked up the pace but, on impulse, Draco reached out and grabbed her arm; he had to explain.

'What Malfoy? What do you want?' hissed Yvette, coming to stop in front of Draco. The corridor was empty, most of the students were in their dormitories getting changed or enjoying the weather outside. Draco looked at Yvette hesitantly. Her eyes were a stormy blue today. She stared back at him and could almost feel his steely silver gaze piercing into her own.  
>'I... I guess I wanted to... explain?' he answered uncertainly.<br>'Explain what, Malfoy? I already know why you did it; some need to prove yourself to those people you call friends. But why like that, huh? And why then? Just the night before you were almost friendly and then you go and say those things about me in front of half the school! I guess I should have seen it coming, serves me right for trusting you. Don't worry, Malfoy, I won't have decent expectations of you any longer,' said Yvette, her voice dangerously quiet. She stopped to take a breath. Rage filled Draco's eyes.  
>'You don't know what it's like, having "friends" like them. You think I let you down?' Draco gave a bitter laugh 'that was <em>kind <em>behaviour in their books'. Yvette felt herself getting angrier. They were both breathing faster now, they were speaking quicker and their voices were getting increasingly louder.  
>'Don't act like you're so hard done by! Nobody's forcing you to be friends with them. Sure, it wouldn't be easy to distance yourself from them. You might get called names, mightn't you? Would your parents disapprove? Well maybe then you would know how it <em>feels. <em>Here'sa bit of news you may have missed out on, Malfoy, but _life isn't fair!_' she almost yelled at him. Even in her anger she had the sense to keep her voice at a reasonable volume. She didn't need everyone in the castle hearing them. Draco seethed.  
>'Oh, and I suppose now you are going to compare me to my father,' he shouted. Yvette lowered her voice and spoke in an almost composed manner.<br>'No. I'm not. You know why? Because I don't know your father and I hardly know you. I don't have the right to make that judgement. Maybe you should remember that next time...' Yvette's words were cut off by Draco tightening his grip on her arm and grabbing hold of the other one. Yvette was pushed up against the cool stone wall. She opened her mouth to protest but before she could her lips were crushed by Draco's. For a moment she froze and then her instincts took over. She kissed him back. It was heated and passionate but it was _wrong, _wasn't it? Yvette felt as if she was outside of her body. Draco's tongue brushed over her lip, and she let him in. Both fought for dominance. Draco brought his hands down to cradle Yvette's tiny waist and she brought both her hands up, running them through his silky platinum blonde hair. All of a sudden, reality came crashing back down on top of her. _This is wrong! _Her head screamed at her. She tried to pull away but Draco's grip was tight and to be honest, she didn't really want to. But she had to. She bit down on his lower lip and he pulled away, all the electricity and the energy gone with the loss of contact. Draco's hair was a mess, his eyes were wide and there was blood on his lip. Yvette imagined she looked somewhat the same. That's when she turned and almost ran from the corridor, leaving Draco bewildered, confused and aching for more.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: The quidditch match<strong>

**Yours Sincerely,**

**Roxi Lee the Writer**


End file.
